


我爱你黑白分明的眼睛

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Utopia AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一个套路与反套路算计与反算计的故事。记忆是爱，是弱点。





	我爱你黑白分明的眼睛

**钟敲了十二下的时候周九良睁开眼。**

**被严格计划过的睡眠时间里不应该有这一次醒来，周九良深呼吸，然后微微用力抬起头。不远处桌子上放着的电子屏幕上面一片灰白，并没有什么动静。他一边盯着那东西看，一边伸出手小心翼翼地在床头柜上摸索。黑市上淘来的备用助眠罐在哪儿呢——**

**手心终于接触到那个不大的、冰冷的圆柱形金属物体，周九良飞快地把它拿到身边。他把脸埋进被子里，手指搭上拉环——这个动作维持了五秒钟——接着他像是下定了什么重大的决心一样，飞快地拉开拉环，叼住弹出来的吸管，把那里面带着甜味的气体统统吸进肺里。**

**那一晚他没再梦见那双让他惊醒的眼睛。**

**周九良见过那双眼睛。**

那双眼睛明亮有神，穿过办公楼长而又长的走廊和拥挤的人流，直直地撞上他的目光。周九良的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。后来他想起这个场面，觉得它像是黑市里某本书上所写的“升格镜头”。来自数百年以前的时代的脆弱纸页如同蝴蝶的翅膀，扇动起难以想象的波浪。那本书叫什么周九良不记得了，只记得是关于前代人的一种被称为“电影”的娱乐方式。蝴蝶说电影是投射在银幕上的梦，但周九良不知道什么是梦，就像他也不知道什么是电影。

“梦是短暂的出现在你脑子里的事儿，都是假的，不是真实存在的，是你的脑子创造出来的——前代人的脑子会创造出来，咱们没这个本事。”

黑市书店的老板抽着烟跟他讲。周九良总担心他的烟头会把这一屋子的东西全给点了。

 

有人结结实实地往周九良身上撞，他手里端的配给红茶跟搪瓷茶缸一块，连着对方手里成摞的文件一起雪崩一样落在黑色的大理石瓷砖上。茶歇时分嘈杂的人群发出不和谐的惊叫，缺乏味道与颜色的液体不知道溅上哪个看不清面孔的人的工装裤脚。他愣了一秒，然后连忙蹲下身，和对方一起收拾起地面上散落的东西来。

“对不起弄翻了你的茶。”对方低低地说，听起来却没什么歉意。

“没什么，”周九良回答，“这东西跟白水喝起来也没什么区别。”

对方无声地笑了。站起身时他冲着周九良眨眨眼。那是一双明亮有神的眼睛，它的主人也一样，好看，精神，和这座沉闷的办公楼有那么点不一样——连他的笔挺西装看起来都比其他人的更合身，周九良合理怀疑他改过裤脚或是收过腰线，配给工作服可没有勾勒人体曲线的闲心。陌生人抬手理理额前的刘海，抱着文件离开。

周九良站在那里，扭过头看着陌生人走进了文艺宣传司。甚至陌生人走进门之后他还站在那里，嘴巴发干，手心里沁出的汗沾湿了半分钟前刚塞进他手里的那张纸条。

孟鹤堂。他嘴唇蠕动着，默念那人银色胸牌上的名字。情报工作司就在文艺宣传司隔壁，可他不记得什么时候文艺宣传司有这么一个人。

 

“你怎么知道我一定会来？”

距离宵禁还有一小时，第五公寓和第七公寓之间隔了一点几公里，周九良有半个小时的时间从这里回到家——同时还要尽量小心避免被人发现，巡逻员、摄像头、隐藏的电波检测器，他冒不起这个险。但现在他站在第五公寓的天台上，不远处是那个塞给他纸条的陌生人——那个孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂没穿工装，应该是换下来塞进了他身边那个鼓鼓囊囊的背包里，现在他穿着宽大的嫩粉色卫衣，头上扣着同色的帽子，人畜无害得像只垂耳兔。垂耳兔坐在天台边缘，腿搭在楼体外头一荡一荡，一支烟夹在他手指间，橙色的火星在夜色里闪烁。

“抽烟吗？”孟鹤堂回过头看他，没有回答他的问题，脸上倒是现出一个笑容来。那是个真诚的笑容，露出整齐雪白牙齿的漂亮笑容，“不是配给烟，是黑市的货，上头抽的东西，咱们能抽到不容易——”

周九良径直走过去拿起他递出来的烟叼在嘴里，弯下身把未点燃的烟对在他嘴边明灭的半根烟上。两个人的距离近得过分，周九良盯住对方的眼睛，看他瞳孔里跳动的火光和映出的自己的模样，孟鹤堂没有躲，也这样盯着他看。上头抽的烟确实不赖，一口烟吸进肺里，周九良呛得咳出声。

“慢点，”孟鹤堂挑起眉，语气里带上揶揄“这玩意可不像配给那种淡得没味道的东西。”

“你叫我来不只是为了请我抽烟的吧？”

“不可以吗？赔你一杯茶。”孟鹤堂转过头去不看他，目光投向远方夜空里某个看不见的点。

“那烟抽完了，我可以走了吗？”周九良故意问。

“周九良，你说这话也不丧良心。”孟鹤堂冲他翻了个白眼，“你这个月的外宿配额用了吗？”

没用，用了也得说没用。这年代你遇不到这样穿嫩粉色衣服手里夹着烟、火苗和星星一起在眼睛里闪的疯兔子。

 

**周九良坐在办公桌后头，面前的显示器上开了三个窗口，代码一行行疯狂滚动。新世代的筛查系统做得真不赖，他麻木地盯着屏幕，没有标红，没有标红，没有标红，三十分钟过去依旧没有标红。愚民终于得到了思想的提高，这是新世代的胜利。**

**新世代至高无上。**

 

新世代至高无上。

他们快步走在街上，一边的墙上巨大的蓝色方块字涂抹着标语。周九良拉低了卫衣兜帽，身边的人却走得轻松愉快光明正大，几乎蹦蹦跳跳像是一个小学生。酒馆里的灯明亮耀眼，照亮每一个暗色的角落。秘密无处遁形，阴影无处容身。他们就站在吧台边，连马丁尼也没味道，像是葡萄汁兑酒精还有乱七八糟的别的什么东西。

上头倒是真的上头。酒喝完的时候孟鹤堂凑过来，一口啄在他耳垂上。周九良脸烧得滚烫，孟鹤堂咯咯笑起来，又点上一支烟。酒保的目光有意无意地往他们俩身上扫，能合理抽上这种烟的人不该也不会出现在这样的酒馆里。酒精让周九良有些理智离魂。他伸手揽过孟鹤堂肩膀，怀里的人微微抬起头看他。

“该走了。”他这样说。

“没想到你这么急。”孟鹤堂转过脸，在吧台上按灭了烟。黑色的理石面留下淡淡的水汽，然后痕迹消失不见。他懒洋洋靠进周九良手臂里，跟他一起往外走去。去他妈的条例，周九良在心里骂了一句。

 

门口冷风吹得周九良酒劲越发上涌，孟鹤堂转头勾着嘴角看他，然后自然地摸到他手拉起他手指。那只手柔软却冰冷，让周九良不由自主地握回去。离宵禁的时间越发近了，人影稀少的街道上他们挨得极近，近到如果不仔细看就会忽略孟鹤堂宽大袖子底下与周九良相扣的手指。

“你们在干什么？”身后有人粗声粗气地喊。孟鹤堂头也不回，拉紧了周九良的手。

“跑啊。”他轻轻说。

 

周九良跟着孟鹤堂跑，他不知道要跑多久也不知道要跑到哪。他们在路灯下狂奔，在各种周九良确定他都没见过的巷子里扯着腿迈开步子，脚步声和心跳声一起在耳膜擂鼓，冷空气灌进气管流进肺泡开始烧灼，腥甜的气味渐渐弥散在口腔里。他紧紧握住孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂的指甲陷进他皮肤。

他们终于停下来的时候两个人都气喘吁吁。周九良瘫在床上。孟鹤堂站在离他不远的地方喘息着笑起来。

“让点地方。”他走过去拍拍周九良，然后躺在了他身边。

 

**周九良回到他一个人的家。房间里全是属于单身汉的冷清。在他二十五年的生命里，还没有出现过某个人。新世代还未给他安排那个有资格躺在他身边的人。他洁身自好，依旧是一个处男。这不需要他心急。都会安排好的，他被这样告知。**

**晚上他一个人躺在大床上，闭眼之前祈祷自己不要再梦见那双眼睛。**

 

亲吻开始得缺乏预兆，周九良迷迷糊糊地叫人用舌头撬开了牙关，几乎是本能反应，他伸手扣住孟鹤堂后脑，抱着人翻了个身把他压在身下。孟鹤堂哼了一声，舌头舔上周九良的牙龈。他的手拉扯着自己的卫衣领口，露出粉色外套下面光裸白皙的皮肤。那双长直且有力的腿缠上周九良的腰，把周九良压得离自己更近。孟鹤堂可真能跑，周九良想，看到他的腿就应该知道的。包裹在牛仔裤底下的性器紧紧地贴在一起，随着两个人的喘息动作磨蹭着、暗示着、叫嚣着。

孟鹤堂一口咬上周九良嘴唇，他吃痛地吸气，放开那双柔软的唇。星星点点的血随着津液拉扯的银丝落在孟鹤堂胸前。身下的人颧骨眼眶泛着红，微微眯起的眼睛里盈着水光酒气。他看着周九良，翘着嘴角笑得放肆又得意。妈的。周九良只觉得血都往下身涌，连大脑都供血不足。他晕头转向地拽着人的裤子往下扯。

“我自己来。”孟鹤堂说着握住周九良手腕，大脑宕机的人被掀翻在床，孟鹤堂骑坐在他身上。他咬着下唇，手指拽着衣服下摆，缓慢地向上拉，露出雪白劲瘦的腰肢，然后是已经被勾起情欲渐渐挺立的红樱。线条分明的喉结随着吞咽动作滚动，看得周九良口舌发干。衣服从头顶扯下来，然后他一抬手潇洒地把它甩到地上去。

“周九良，你逛黑市的时候，听没听说过脱衣舞？”孟鹤堂俯下身贴在周九良耳边，把这句话吹进他耳朵。周九良咬着牙，半张脸涨红起来。

“今天终于看到了。”他答非所问，一手把孟鹤堂按在自己身上，另一手长长的手指按在他脊柱上，一寸寸向下摸去。低腰牛仔裤裹住孟鹤堂挺翘的屁股，指尖沿着臀沟一点点向下往更深处去。牛仔裤粗粝的触感和皮肤形成鲜明对比，皮带限制着手的动作，可周九良还是摸到了那个东西——

“你夹着这东西还能跑这么快？”他一脸震惊地把手上碰到的东西往外勾。淋漓着沾满润滑的跳蛋在身上拖行着留下一道湿痕。孟鹤堂几不可察地颤抖一下，手指扒住周九良肩膀。

“是我的本事。”他叼着周九良耳垂含含糊糊地说，一边脱掉了周九良的上衣。

可真是有本事。周九良想着，拽着孟鹤堂的裤子往下扯。孟鹤堂拉住皮带的一头，握着周九良手腕，动作干脆利落一点也不含糊地将那双腕子捆在了一起。

“在我这里要听我的。”孟鹤堂直起身，居高临下地看着他说。他极慢地弯下身去，灼灼目光一刻也未离开周九良的眼睛。周九良让他盯得浑身滚烫，脑子里的弦绷成极细的一根线，他觉得自己要被这目光烧穿，只要再来一点什么——

 

孟鹤堂叼着他的拉链，用牙齿解开了他的裤子。那早已难耐的欲望迫不及待地从布料的禁锢中释放出来。孟鹤堂打量了一下，鼻尖从上面蹭过去，终于要起身的时候，那条作乱的舌头在顶端不怀好意地抹了一下，激得周九良绷紧了全身的肌肉。孟鹤堂一直瞧着他的反应，他直起身，拿手背抹了下嘴角。

“你可别让我失望啊。”他伸手拍拍周九良脸颊，伸手从一旁的架子上捞过条领带，还没等周九良反驳就蒙住了他的眼睛。

 

感官是一种奇妙的东西。视觉的剥夺反而让其他感觉无限放大。周九良感受得到双腿暴露在空气里的凉，也听得见孟鹤堂摸索东西的窸窣响声。包装袋被扯开，胶皮套子被好好地套在阴茎上。紧接着阴茎抵上什么东西。孟鹤堂缺乏温度的手指扶住柱体。

充分润滑过的甬道费力却愉快地接纳着巨物。肠壁紧致而滚烫，偶尔随着动作收绞着，让周九良不得不咬紧牙关。孟鹤堂真的是个妖精。周九良禁不住想象身上作乱的人此刻的情态。他会坐在周九良身上，扭着腰寻找让他快乐的姿势，头向后仰，脖颈上喉结突出，随着他耽溺于性事之中的呻吟喘息不断地滚动；他会忘记吞咽，津液从嘴角流出来，顺着形状优美的下颌往下去，脖颈也沾上水痕。潮红色从眼角眉梢，到颧骨脸颊，到脖颈胸口，染上白皙皮肤的每一分每一寸。胸前的两点缺乏照顾，他会用手指捉着那尖尖挺立的两点拉扯揉弄，连乳晕也肿起来，一碰就会带出他压在喉腔深处的呻吟。周九良只觉得燥热得过分。孟鹤堂勾得他心痒，却什么都不给他。想到这他往上猛地一顶，孟鹤堂惊叫一声，失去平衡栽在他身上。

“你好心狠，怎么什么也不给我？”周九良故意委委屈屈地说。

孟鹤堂无声地笑起来，再一次吻上周九良嘴唇。他伸手解开那条领带。缺乏光线的房间里，周九良在孟鹤堂的眼睛里看到了自己。那是一双黑白分明的漂亮眼睛。那双眼睛里只有自己。

“周九良，”孟鹤堂低声说，“我把我自己送给你。”

他们拥抱在一起，拉扯着进入下一个吻。高潮的时候孟鹤堂把脸埋进周九良肩窝，有什么湿润的东西蹭在周九良皮肤上。周九良只觉得这一刻的到来花了一个世纪那么久，周九良只希望这个时刻永远也别结束。

扎眼的惨白灯光在头顶亮起，孟鹤堂睁大了眼睛。

“对不起。”周九良突然手足无措起来。

 

“他会到哪去？”周九良站在门口点烟。配给香烟确实不好抽。

“精神矫治处，把他脑子里那些不适合新世代的东西治好。”特勤队长冷冷地答，“走吧，你也该回去休息了。”

周九良点点头，接过特勤队长递来的药瓶，拧开盖子盯着里头的液体看了一会。喝下去的时候他脑子里想的都是那双眼睛。

新的黎明到来的时候，周九良依旧是情报工作司的模范，会因为一件出色的钓鱼任务受到嘉奖——哪怕他自己也不会记得那到底是个什么任务。可他从那天起就受到同一个梦境的困扰，因为他不记得自己到底是在哪里遇见过那双眼睛。

 

**“他还记得你。”**

**“记得我什么？”**

**“记得你的眼睛。”**

**孟鹤堂裹着风衣坐在壁炉旁边。在新世代，你很难再见到这种壁炉了，那是前代的遗存，没有效率，浪费资源，和缺乏秩序规则的东西一起被抛弃。他瘦了很多，颧骨都从脸上凸出来，只有那双眼睛，映着火光依旧闪闪发亮。**

**“成了。”他咧嘴笑起来，“我抓住他了。情报司再也不会拥有他们的模范员工了。”**


End file.
